Ese Dia
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura llevan mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, pero sakura sabe que sasuke nunca la ha amado como ella a el, asi que decide dejarlo en libertad para que el pueda ser feliz ¿realmente funcionara? sasuke comienza a notar la ausencia de sakura ¿que hara?.. PAUSADA


Ese Dia

Capitulo Unico 1/2

Concurso de Fanfics NaruHina &amp; SasuSaku (Cannon Forever) One-shot

Sentia sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, como toda las veces que lo hemos hecho, sentí su virilidad en mi interior mientras se comprimía entre mis paredes. Jadeaba a mi oído mientras rosaba sus dedos en mi cadera sujetándome, sometiendome, Posellendolo todo, cada parte de mi ser. Yo me entregaba a el en alma y cuerpo. Todo de el, se sumergia entre mis muslos llevandome al mas oscuro abismo de placer que cualquier ser humano pudiese haber alcanzado. su semilla recorria mis entrañas calentandome, calentando ese oscuro vacio en mi interior. si ese vacio creado por la falta de amor por la persona mas importante para mi.

Sasuke Uchiha era mi pareja, eramos una pareja en union libre, pero los sentimiendo de amor solo eran unilaterales, solo los mios mantenian esta relacion, desde el principio lo supe, desde el principio sabia que el nunca llegaria a amarme de la misma forma en la que yo lo amo a el, con la misma fuerza e intensidad, ese deseo y pasion que solo el despierta en mi cuando lo veo. Cada celula de mi cuerpo se estremece cuando nos fundimos en los placeres del mundo. Sin embargo, esto era lo mas cercano al amor para los dos, solo cuando teniamos sexo, si sexo, no lo podria llamar hacer el amor, por que el no me ama. Aunque daria lo que fuera para que alguna vez pudieramos compartir ese lazo tan importante. Los dos.

Cierro mis ojos dejando que la ilusion de que acabamos de hacer el "amor" me empape y pueda soñar con una vida a a que siempre quise junto a el. No es que fuera infeliz, por que no lo era. Pero tampoco era feliz, sentia ese frio, ese abismo profundo que nos separaba a ambos,y que no podia cruzarlo.

En las profundidades de mis sueños, veia una familia, él, yo y nuestros hijos, en un parque de cerezos, hermoso, como una familia llena de amor, como deveriamos de ser. Como no lo somos. La tristeza comenzo a imprecnar el ambiente, la melancolia y la depresion. Ya no lo soportaba, no queria que todo siguiera igual, que cada vez que el llegaba y ella estaba para recibirle con una sonrisa, el la trataba con indiferencia, era frio todo el tiempo, hace ya mucho que fue la ultima vez que le dio una sonrisa, hace mucho que se acabaron los "Te quiero" aunque nunca hubo muchos sinceros, ella pensaba que con el tiempo y la costumbre de vivir juntos el tarde o temprano la amaria. Que ingenua, nunca lo haria. Se durmio pensando en el tema.

Los rayos del sol bañaban la hermosa cara de sakura, su cabello extrañamente rosado brillaba con la luz de el astro rey. Seguia profundamente dormida. No sintio cuando el pelinegro se levanto silenciosamente, cuidando de que ella no se despertara.

Camino hacia el baño, se dio una ducha rapida, sentia como el agua caliente se escurria por sus bien formados musculos, desde la cara, los rios de agua bajaban desbordando hacia el abdomen y se perdia tentadoramente en la cintura y mas alla del azabache. Cogio una toalla y se seco rapidamente la melena rebelde que tenia como cabello y despues su cuerpo. Se amarro la diminuta toalla y salio.

Pequeñas y diminutas gotas escurrian de sus cabellos, dejando un rastro un tanto humedo. Cuando terminaba de secarse el cabello alborotandose aun mas esa melena salvaje sus orbes oscuros se posaron en la menuda figura femenina que se encontraba en la cama, por una fraccion de segundos los ojos de sakura y sasuke se encontraron, al parecer sakura no estaba del todo muy dormida.

-Eres una pervertida- Bromeo. Sakura abrio los ojos, Sasuke tenia mucho que no bromeaba con ella. Hiso un puchero.

-No lo soy, eres tu el que me desperto cuando me calleron gotas.- Mintio. Claro que lo habia espiado tantito, pero solo poquito, despues de todo ella ya lo habia visto con menos ropa, pero aun asi esa imagen de sasuke humedo, secandose la cabellera oscura, le parecio un tanto, erotica. Sonrio, podria ser que llegara a ser un pervertida despues de todo.

-Si, claro- dijo sarcasticamente en un tono de burla.- Las gotas vuelan 4 metros-

Sakura callo, se sonrojo, y escondio la cara entre las sabanas. Sentia demasiada verguenza la habian atrapado en la trampa.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto sakura con la voz de niña pequeña, seguia ocultandose en las sabanas.

-No, ¿y tu?- dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-No, no saldre- se asomo por encima de la sabana y vio como sasuke dejaba caer la toalla en el piso dejandolo completamente desnudo y ella... pues no estaba en mejores condiciones que digamos. Todavia, despues de tanto tiempo viendolo desnudo y jadeante, no se sobreponia de la hermosura del cuerpo de sasuke, era fascinantemente exquicito y sensual.

Se agasapo sobre la cama, como un tigre que casa a su presa. ¿O era un leon?, no lo sabia, pero se veia tremendamente salvaje con su cabellera negra salvaje cayendo en el contorno de su bien esculpido rostro. Digo esculpido por que parece hecho por los mas finos artesanos. Ese hombre era todo un Adonis.

De un momento a otro ya lo tenia encima mio. Forzo un poco para quitarme la sabana que cubria mi cuerpo, claro, le ayude levantandome para quitar esa molesta tela que separaba nuestras pieles. Podia sentir la prueba de su deseo en mi vientre y en sus ojos que se oscurecieron de deseo. Pero era solo eso, Deseo.

+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**+

Ya lo habia pensado mucho. Llevaba dias pensándolo y solo una solucion se le ocurrio, Irse, lejos, donde el no la pueda volver a encontrar, aunque dudaba que fuera tras de ella, si ella se iba lo dejaria libre de toda culpa, ya que sabia que el solo estaba con ella por costumbre y por no hacerla sufrir si acaban la relacion. Pero no se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que la lastimaba. Por eso, ella tomaria la iniciativa, aunque en ello se le rompiera el corazon, si ella lo amaba, tendria que buscar la felicidad de ese ser, sobre todas las cosas.

Pero era demaciado cobarde para decirselo en la cara, asi que con las maletas en la puerta solo atino dejarle una nota sobre el recibidor.

**_sasuke. sabes que te amo mas que a mi propia vida, pero esta situacion_**

**_es insana para los dos, se muy bien que no me amas, lo se muy bien,_**

**_pero yo quiero que tu seas feliz, asi que me marchare, _**

**_lejos, donde no puedas volver a verme, asi podras reacer tu vida, no sientas culpa,_**

**_no es tu culpa, es la mia por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que debia de haber hecho hace mucho._**

**_Espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad, yo tambien me esforzare,_**

**_y si algun dia nos volvemos a ver, quisiera que fueramos por lo menos amigos,_**

**_Gracias por los maravillosos momentos que pase contigo, todo eso me llevo._**

**_Gracias por cuidar de mi todos estos años, GRACIAS..._**

**_ SAKURA._**

Y tras esas palabras abandono la casa donde habia compartido los mejores momentos de su vida, con la persona que siempre amara hasta el fin de los dias.

+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.

Llegaba un pelinegro a su casa tranquilamente como cualquier dia, abrio a puerta y se sorprendio de que sakura no le diera su tipico "Bienvenido a casa" de seguro habia salido.

Sin embargo algo mas se sentia en ese lugar, no se, se sentia soledad y frio. se estremecio ante ese pensamiento. Vio un papel en el recibidor que llamo su atencion, tal vez una nota de sakura. Abrio el papel y comenzo a leer las palabras que formaban las letras escritas en ese papel, una exprecion de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro cuando termino de leerla. Pero tambien algo de alivio, se sentia horrible por sentir alivio de su partida. Pero aun asi una fugas sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro traicionandole.

-Tal vez... Fue lo mejor, sakura...- dijo sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente desde el fondo del alma

+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.+**.

Diciembre.

Era la primera navidad desde que se separ de sasuke que estaba sola. De nuevo, sus padres estaban de viaje y nadie de su familia se encontraba en casa, ella se quedo sola a pasar una fecha tan importante. ¿Que estara haciendo sasuke? se preguntaba a menudo, pero varios rumores de el le dejaron saber que estaba muy feliz, siguio con su etapa de casanova y pareciera como si sakura haruno nunca hubiera estado ahi.

Pero quien lo podria culpar, ella ya no esta ahi, no tiene nada que los una. Pero aun asi dolia, y mucho. Pero ella se encontraba lejos de ahi, en Paris, lejos de Japon, donde el se encontraba, los pequeños rumores se los hicieron llegar sus amigas cercanas sin que ellas supieran que ellos estaban separados, se tubo que aguantar y explicarle que ellos habian terminado. Aunque doliese.

Despues de todo sasuke volveria a ser de nuevo el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad, era guapo, y rico y tenia contactos por donde fuera, su familia tambien era rica, pero no tan poderosa como la Uchiha. Pero aun asi se fue lejos. Esperando tranquilidad.

Enero.

Ya tenia varios meses despues de haberse separado de sasuke, y la herida seguia doliendo igual. El dolor se iba por el dia pero por las noches volvia sigilosamente como un shinobi. La vida en paris le gustaba no habia duda, pero era una vida vacia. Comenzaba a cuestionar su razonamiento cuando se separo de sasuke. Pensaba que aunque no la amara eso seria diferente con el tiempo. Que ingenua, eso es lo que habia pensado cuando inicio su relacion con sasuke la primera vez.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Vamos sakura, tu puedes...- animaba una chica rubia a la pelirrosa que estaba totalmente roja de la pena._

_-Pero ino y ¿si me rechaza?- cuestiono la chica._

_-¿y si no?, no sabras hasta que lo intentes- Insisto ino._

_-E-esta bien lo intentare- dijo nerviosamente sakura._

_+.**+.**+.**+.**+.**+.**+.**+.**+.**+_

_-Sasuke-kun, Gracias por venir- dijo sakura temblando de las piernas._

_-Me dejastes una nota, diciendo que querias verme ¿no?- pregunto runciendo el seño._

_-etto... s-si...- sasuke la miraba profundamente a los ojos, ellos habian sido amigos desde la secundaria y en la preparatoria eran igual, a sasuke le sorprendio el cambio de sakura cuando le dejo la nota, usualmente ella se lo diria directamente._

_-Dime ¿que pasa?- tenia curiosidad, aunque el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas le intuia lo que vendria_

_-S-sasuke-kun, Me Gustas Mucho,- dijo sakura con la cara gacha por la verguenza y con el rostro sonrojado._

_-Niña-baka- bromeo sasuke._

_-No me digas asi- dijo asiendo un pucherito mientras levantaba la cabeza. cuando la alzo los labios de sasuke chocaron contra los suyos._

_-¿s-sasuke-kun?- pregunto confundida._

_-Muy bien, de ahora en adelante seremos novios- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿De verdad?- pregunto sakura, todavia no creia que hubiera sido tan facil._

_-Claro, tu tambien me gustas...- _

**_Fin Flash_ Back**

Esa habia sido la primera vez que sasuke le habia dicho un "Me Gustas" con una sonrisa tan sincera, y eso ella nunca lo olvidaria, esos recuerdos serian su tesoro el resto de sus dias. No creia que volveria a compartir su vida con nadie mas. Ya no se sentia un ser capaz de amar a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera sasuke.

+**+**+**+**+**+SASUKE**+**+**+**+**+**+

El departamento donde alguna vez compartio con sakura, se sentia frio y abandonado. La partida de sakura lo habia dejado mas afectado de lo que se imaginaba.


End file.
